SilverWeave
SilverWeave belongs to Ahill2208. Do not use without my permission. Coding by Searing }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Ahill2208 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Curiosity |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Earth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Silver |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Elf Owl |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Personality | Knowledge-seeking |- |'Nick-Names' |Silver, Sil, Herby |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 5 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- |'Tribe' |MistWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Herbalist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Invent a cure for Dragonbite Viper venom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | MistWing Territory |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Little sister |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Violet, Other Herbalists |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Not many |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Plants, Rare animals, Reading, Violet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Rocks and minerals,Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Normal MistWing abillities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Violet x SilverWeave |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I knew that.Sort of." |} Appearance SilverWeave has a small build, and is missing his right wing, because of an incident when he hatched. He has silver-grey scales and pale, sky blue membranes on his wing and back. Personality He is very curious,and is usually reading.He has a slightly know-it-all attitude and enjoys pestering people with questions to see if they know as much as him.He's very optimistic,and doesn't let his missing wing stop him from having fun. History Silvers egg was about to hatch,and it fell out of the nest and shattered.He was rushed to the hospital,but his right wing was broken beyond repair.Since he couldn't fly,he took to studying ground-dwelling animals and plants.Around the age of 3, he discovered a fascination for herbology and medicine, and decided to become a medic. Relationships Feel free to add your dragon! '''Violet: '''Silver has a minor crush on Violet, but thinks she needs to stand up for herself. Category:Characters Category:MistWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (Wolfy Mesmer)